Shinnok
Lord Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a boss, and first became playable in it. He serves as the main antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. About Shinnok Shinnok is considered one of the most evil beings in "Mortal Kombat". A vengeful and powerful fallen God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat: Sub-Zero, and Mortal Kombat 4 as the main villain. He has also made an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. He is seen to be seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artifacts. He is the ruler of the Never Never Land, possessing millions of years's worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, ass well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well ass the ability to manipulate events through others. 4 example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earth with Outworld against the Gods's will. As a result, both planets were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Never Land. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Kotal Kahn and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerers. Story Shinnok's fall from the grace was caused by his lust for power and more specifically, his desire to take Earth for himself. At the dawn of time, when the planets were created, Shinnok desired to rule the Earth, and thus acquire for himself immense power. However, Shinnok couldn't enter Earth without the Elder Gods being aware of his actions. To resolve this issue without directly defying the sacred rules, Shinnok created a powerful amulet, weakened the dimensional barriers, and entered Earth. During the war against his fellow gods, he came into direct conflict with the thunder god Raiden. While in the final stages of the war, Raiden was forced to choose between sacrificing Earth's indigenous races, or ceding the rule of Earth to Shinnok. The Elder gods intervened, and assisted Raiden in his struggle. Raiden defeated Shinnok, and stripped him of his amulet and his status as an Elder God. Shinnok was then banished to the deepest regions of Hell. However, at the expense of Shinnok's defeat, the dimensional fibers of the worlds were severely weakened, and the Dinosaurs - Earth's indigenous life form at the time - were nearly exterminated for perminatly. In the Never Never Land, Shinnok endured constant torture from the Hell's true overlord, Lucifer. Shinnok was at his mercy until he encountered a sorcerer, Quan Chi, who could travel through the planets at will. Quan Chi would aid Shinnok in overthrowing Lucifer and taking his big-a*z throne in the pit, becoming ruler of the Never Never Land. As payment for Quan Chi's efforts, Shinnok endowed him with incredible powers, making him the strongest bastard of the Never Never Land, and made him his most-trusted servant. Shinnok began building his second army of darkness, and plotted to escape the Hell once more. In order to do so however, he would need his lost secret amulet. After months of searching, Quan Chi eventually discovered the amulet's whereabouts for him. It had been placed in a temple by Raiden, and guarded by four mini-gods. Using the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero (the elder), Quan Chi recovered it, but unbeknownst to Shinnok, he created a flawed replica in its place which he delivered, keeping the original for himself. In Deception, Shinnok sends Shujinko to retrieve the amulet and return it to him, claiming Quan Chi had left in a city of the Never Never Land. Once returned, Shinnok notices a "difference" in the amulet. Implicating it was Quan Chi's fake amulet returned. His time in the Hell was well spent, having built a third massive army, as well as a giant fanatical cult of demons called the Brotherhood of Shadow, dedicated to worshipping him. Also, loyal to him was Tanya, an Edenian woman who became a traitor to her planet after she let Shinnok into the planet. He changed the Hell's appearance as well, to make it look closer in appearance to Earth. Shinnok would ultimately be the father for Shao Kahn. Years before, through Shang Tsung, the emperor of Outworld had bargained with Quan Chi to have Shinnok resurrect the soul of the Edenian queen Sindel upon Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to cross over to it from Outworld. In return, Shang Tsung had been the one to provide Quan Chi with the location of Shinnok's amulet. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earth was laid open. During Kahn's failed invasion, Shinnok ordered Noob Sailbot to spy on these events and eventually sided with the Earth warriors (Shinnok was a father to Shao Kahn after the emperor left the family at age of 3 and also teached him how to use power). With the defeat of Shao Khan and the retreat of the Outworld forces, Shinnok's Army of Darkness began its own assault on the planets. Its first target was Edenia. After successfully posing as a group of refugees, Shinnok and his highest generals, using Tanya's Edenian connections, were allowed entrance to the peaceful world. Immediately, he seized this opportunity to bring in a full-scale invasion force, and captured Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. After that, he began his attack against the heavens and there, he killed 3 of the 4 Mini-Gods (a weak Fujin escaped barely but was followed by demons and before the final blow by them, he was saved by Liu Kang and Kai). Despite all these successes, the specter of doom arrived for Shinnok. The amulet he had was a fake, the real one was in Quan Chi's hands. The sorcerer himself was captured by Scorpion and trapped in the Never Land. Raiden and his warriors defeated many of Shinnok's soldiers and the former God faced Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat. Although the evil God tried it's best, he lost to the Shaolin Monk and Raiden ultimately banished Shinnok back to Hell. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, it is revealed that Shinnok knew Steven & his family well before the start of Steven and Daegon's quest, as Steven is at first confused as to why an Elder God would reside within the Hell. He calls upon Steven for help when being attacked by Li Mei in the Never Never Land, Steven ordering her to get away from "Lord Shinnok". Shinnok lied to Steven after Li Mei was defeated, claiming that he was no longer an Elder God because his son wanted to join MK, but, no one let him, so I struggled but no match" and that, in his weakened state, he needed Steven to help clear out his tower, which has been "overrun by demons." He completed this task, but at last, Shinnok was revealed to have easily deceived by Steven, tricking him into combatting images, he conjured up himself. Shinnok tells Steven that Daegon (whom he was chasing) had already departed the Never Never Land after he defeated Shinnok's Kintaro and Sheeva tricks. With Steven gone, Shinnok was revealed to be aiding Daegon. Daegon was shown to be hiding behind Shinnok's throne the whole time. Shinnok began to doubt his choice in favoring the skills of Daegon immediately afterwards, claiming that Steven defeated his illusions much faster than Daegon did, and it was Shinnok who alerted the many combatants to the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus, telling them that whomever obtained this power would be granted godlike power. Since everyone were after power. In his Armageddon ending, it is stated that Shinnok did fight in battle of Armageddon but did not get to get the power, as he was killed shortly after successfully killing Kung Lao. Shinnok makes a brief cameo in the ending of Mortal Kombat 9 as a ghost. Shinnok is pleased with his new plans coming to fruition thanks to the efforts of his powerful disciple Quan Chi. According to him, Shinnok himself will soon be free, and his dark forces will conquer Earth and Outworld. Shinnok does not appear in ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'', but he is mentioned by Quan Chi to Shao Kahn, saying that Shinnok will be displeased by his failure to conquer Earth, despite Shinnok already being dead. Shinnok's corrupted version is the final boss in the game Mortal Kombat X and again he fails to take over the Earth and finally dies. Taking Shao Kahn under his wing In 1898, when Lord Shinnok revealed all his goals to Shao Kahn, Shao turned him into a good person. But alas, Shao realized he could not lose Shinnok as he thought he needed to learn the "dark and greedy side" ability to save his wife Sindel. After Shao betrayed Raiden, the Fallen God took Kahn as his own student and convinced him to attack and take over Edenia. Shinnok, knowing the time had come, executed Order 666, which ordered his Army of Darkness to kill Raiden and his fallowers. Only a handful of a Raiden's fallowers survived, one of which was Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' entered Shinnok's office, and the two began to battle. It ended with Bo' Rai Cho being forced to flee and Dark Lord leaving to another planet, Chaosworld, where Shao was battling his former comrade, Raiden. When Shinnok arrived, he found Shao's charred body lying next to a river of toxic. Shinnok ordered his demons to transport Shao to Never Never Land so that he could be healed. On the large, burning planet of Never Land, the Dark Lord oversaw the operation as Shao was feeling as good as new. Now Shao being allied with Shinnok, the two greedy bad guys watched as their super weapon, Quan Chi's Amulet, was giving them powers. Giving orders to Shao While Lord Shinnok made no appearance in Mortal Kombat 3, he made a very short appearance in a deleted scene where he is communicating with Shao Kah over phone. He told the Emperor to prevent the student of Raiden, Liu Kang, from becoming a Mortal Kombat champion, as he could become a serious threat. When Shao suggest killing him brutally, Shinnok agrees and orders Kahn to capture Liu and bring the young warrior before him. Shao Kahn failed, however, and Lord Shinnok was so angry at him, he told him to go on his own way and take planets over by himself, Shinnok has his own problems to deal with. Personality and traits Shinnok is a complete megalomaniac, a person whose lust for power was so strong it wouldn't be satisfied even the entire galaxy was underneath his thumb. Shinnok proved to an underhoof and master manipulator, possibly due to his time while being an Elder God. Shin was a master of disguise and even faked his own kidnapping at the hands of Shang Tsung and Goro so his true personality as the Dark Lord would go undiscovered. Shinnok was proven to be seductive as he was able to trick the Emperor Shao Kahn into believing that it was Raiden who is evil and even turned him into his student and sometimes, even puppet. In addition to being a master of manipulation, Lord Shinnok was highly intelligent, nothing short of a genius, and an incredible strategist: He was capable of effortlessly manipulating situations throughout his life to his own advantage. He was also extremely exploitative, shrewd and incredibly devious. Furthermore Shinnok was a mostly callous and arrogant person, he carries many students but does not care for them and only sticks with them for as long they are useful towards him and when they outlived that he merely throws them aside, an example of this would be when Quan Chi was rescuing Shinnok and had Lucifer at his mercy, Shinnok persuaded him to kill Lucifer which he did. He was extremely arrogant and overconfident to a fault, and did nothing for anyone but himself. His arrogance would ultimately lead to his downfall, at the hands of Cassie Cage. Shinnok was intensely sadistic and cruel, known for even creating life forms for the sheer purpose of personally causing them pain. Signature moves *'Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. (MK4, MK:SZ) *'Shield:' Another special move used against the younger Sub-Zero. Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. (MK:SZ) *'Summoned Friend': Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. (MK:A) *'Tricky Portal': Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. (MK:A) *'Judgment Fist': Shinnok summons a violent streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. (MK:A) *'Amulet Strike...r': Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. (MKX) *'Hell Barks': Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three. (MKX) *'The Devil's Hand (X-Ray)': Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the stomatch. (MKX) Other moves: *'Body Smasher:' Shinnok grabs his foe's leg, knocking them to the ground. He then stomps on his foe's face, and finally jumps onto their chest, crushing 'em. It is the most damaging "limb-breaker" attack. (MKX) Fatalities *'The Hand From Hell': Shinnok disappears in a puff of blu flame, then a portal opens on the ground near the victim. A giant skeletal hand emerges from the portal and grabs the victim, slowly squeezing until their head pops off from the pressure. As the portal closes, the hand pulls back into the portal, taking the headless body with it. Shinnok reappears. (MK4) *'Two-Hand Clap': Shinnok levitates his victim high in the air, then disappears. A giant portal appears under the victim, and two skeletal hands emerge on either side of him/her. The victim wails briefly before the two hands brutally clap on the victim. They then retreat into the portal, revealing bloody messes of flesh and bone on the inside of the palms as they do so. Shinnok reappears over the still-open portal. (MK4) *'The Grinder': Shinnok summons two skeletal hands around his opponent, and grabs the opponent with them. He proceeds by making the hands twist the opponent torso, before ripping it off. Finally he smashes both the torso and the lower body by clappin' both hands. The head can bee seen rolling towards Shinnok afterwards. (MKX) *'Gimmie CA$H!!!': Shinnok summons a skeletal feet then proceeds to grab his opponent, then places the thumb of the skeleton hand under the opponent's jaw and flicks the head upwards. He then catches the head and looks at it as the skeletal feet disappears and the opponent's headless body falls down. (MKX) *'Unnamed Fatality (Demon Shinnok only)': Shinnok summons a totem with sharp blades around it, then he summons two demons which carry the opponent towards the totem, brutally throwing him/her to the blades. The opponent's head and torso are impaled by the blades. Shinnok then proceeds to pull down his victim, tearing his victim's head off, and then rips the victim's body completely in half. As the victim's organs fall off from their body, the two demons feast on them. (MKX) Movie appearances The evil Elder God Shinnok is portrayed by Reiner Schöne in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And according to MK:Annihilation, Shinnok as the father of Shao Kahn, he barks into Shao Kahn his evilness and giving him further motivation 2 get all the planets. Shinnok is also never without his Secret Amulet (Real 1) which in its alternate version, is made of gold with a ruby gem instead of bronze with an emerald gem. He favors Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill Raven while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later imprisoned by his fellow Elder Gods and Raiden was offered his position in their ranks. Stage Relationships *Fire Well: Shinnok was defeated by Liu Kang and sent back to the Never Land. (MK4) *Never Never Land Cliffs: The hostile terrain of the Never Land. This was where Steven and Shinnok met again after many years, pretending to have been attacked by Li Mei. (MK:A) *Shinnok's Spire: Many floors of Shinnok's tower are filled with hellspawn and deathtraps for the purpose of either testing the strength of promising warriors or hoping they will meet their demise. And the Spire is still both his sanctuary and his temple, revered as sacred by the Brotherhood of Shadow. (MKA) *Shinnok's Throne Room: The highest floor of Shinnok's spire. This floor is where Shinnok's throne is located, it also serves as an altar where the Brotherhood of Shadow comes to worship him. (MK:A) Journal Entry Ah, Lord Shinnok - the God of Hell, the Bringer of Torture, the selfish God, Shinnok is probably the cruelest thing there is. He is worshipped by the Project and Innocentz and if we do not stop his evil plans to currupt the Earth soon, we might never be save from his dark powers and chaos he causes. Trivia *Shinnok is the new term of Devil and people who worship him (Not only the Brotherhood of Shadow, but also human drugies like Innocentz) are known as Shinnoknists. *Shinnok is also the God that Dixmor Project worships. *Shinnok's little known "backstory" concerning his overthrowing of the Never Never Land from Lucifer's hand is mentioned in ''MK:D'''s instruction manual, as well as in Konquest mode, where Shinnok makes a cameo. However, there is no other information about Shinnok's battle with Lucifer. *Ass we said before another "backstory" tells he raised Shao Kahn ass his child. *Although seen in the Armageddon's character roster as wearing a sorcerer's robe, Shinnok is seen in the in-game screenshots as wearing a similar attire to his costume in Mortal Kombat 4. *In promotional pictures of Mortal Kombat 4, Shinnok is shown to have a staff on which his amulet is housed, although he never actually uses it in the game. He does appear to use it as his weapon stance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, though it's unclear how he regained the amulet from Onaga. It is likely that Shinnok sent one of his enforcers to retrieve it after the Dragon King's defeat. *In Armageddon, Sektor says "Initiate code: K-0-N-N-1-H-5", which spells "5H1NNOK" backwards, though there is no relation between Sektor and Shinnok except their alignment. *In early versions of MK:A, Pao Chui was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *Shinnok makes an appearance in Konquest Mode in MK:RoTDK, where he asks Shujinko to find his amulet. The amulet Shujinko finds is, in fact, the fake amulet Quan Chi created. *There is a mistake in Shinnok's Bio. It says that Shinnok's Place of Origin is Hell instead of the Heavens, the Never Land being the place where he currently resides. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 9 Story Mode, Kung Lao is seen with the skeletal hands of Shinnok's wrapped around him. This leads many to believe that Shinnok killed Kung Lao. *Shinnok is based of on Satan and Shinnoknists are Satanists actually. Gallery Shinnok_wakin'_up_dead.jpg|Shinnok waking up dead. Shinnok_with_his_staff.jpg|Lord Shinnok with his staff. Shinnok's_army.jpg|A laser dosen't harm Shinnok. Lord_Shinnok.png|Shinnok's magic. Shinnok_face.jpg|His evil face. Shinnok_ghost.jpg|Shinnok's spirit in MK 9. Shinnok_art.jpg|Shinnok art. MKX Shinnok.png|Shinnok in MKX. Corrupted Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok's "Satan" form. Category:MK Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Dictator Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Former Good Guys